1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus enabling simultaneous viewing of a mirroring image and various kinds of information in performing mirroring between a mobile terminal and the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function to provide images viewable by a user. The user may watch a broadcast program through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus provides a broadcast program selected by the user among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcast stations, and displays broadcast images on the display. Currently, the broadcasting technology is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting around the world.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting for transmitting digital images and voice signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust to external noises and thus suffers lower data loss. Further digital broadcasting is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides high definition and clear images. Further, in contrast with analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services.